Cross The Wide Australia
by meowmeow16
Summary: Numbuh 4 moves to Australia. 4 years later, 1 old foe and his gang track him down, and kill his parents. Now, he has to cross the wide Australia, with his little brother, to get back to Cleveland. This includes swimming and battling sharks. Wally's diary.
1. Girl Boy

"_**Cross The Wide Australia" **_

**CHAPTER 1**

Girl-Boy

June 12, 2002

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm writing in this cruddy thing! It's the cruddiest piece of crud in the history of crud! Diaries are for girls, not boys! But, I'm a boy who writing in a diary, meant for girls. Just call me Girl-Boy.

Today, I ran back to my house to get this cruddy thing. I heard my parents talking about something. I have a sickness of eavesdropping, so I listened to their conversation. It went like this:

"_Honey?" _asked my dad.

"_Yes?" _answered my mother

"_I've always been wondering if you ever wanted to move," _said my dad.

"_You mean to a different neighborhood, that's still in Cleveland?" _asked my mom.

"_No!" _said my dad. _"I mean back to Australia! I hate it in Cleveland! We've been here for four years, and I've hated every one of them!" _No, Dad. Don't make me move!

"_What makes you say that?" _asked my mom.

"_Remember when those kids made me attack my own son?"_ Oh no, Dad. Don't bring that up! Everyone knows those kids from the bully fights are sick! Don't make a big deal of it!

"_Well, yes, but that's nothing to move for,"_ You read my mind, Mom.

"_But we rarely get to see our son because of all that "Kids Next Door" stuff!  
"_ Hey! I'm trying to make the world safe, Dad! For children…

_That's true, but Wallabee needs his space, and as his parents, we need to give him that," _Go Mom!

"_What about our children?" _asked Dad. _"I'm sure they hate it here!" _Oh yeah. I REALLY hate it here, wrong!

"_They love it here!"_ said Mom.

"_Do you love it here?"_ Oh no. Mom is starting to cry.

"_No-ho-ho!" _sobbed my mother. _"It's horrible here! Wallabee's friends keep making holes through our walls with their 2x5 technology!" _That's **2x4 **technology! Not 2x5!

"_Then let's move back to Australia!"_ Mom will never move back to Australia, Dad!

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_ Mom! Noooooooooo!

"_Great!" _No, not great! _"We move at the end of his school year!" _I think I just fainted.

What am I going to do? How am I going to tell this to the guys? I won't. I won't tell them. I can't do that! Especially not to Numbuh 3!

I'm leaving for the treehouse. I'm going to tell them the bad news.

From,

Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

**(A/N: Poor Numbuh 4! I've been planning this story for a long time, and when I say long, I mean LONG! I was still in school when I first planned this. Strangely, I can listen to the teacher, and plan stories, at the same time! That's what I call multi-tasking!) **


	2. Hard To Say

**CHAPTER 2**

Hard To Say

June 12, 2002 (again)

Dear Diary,

Wow. They took it hard. This is what happened:

I walked over to the Treehouse. I rang the doorbell. Mr. Uno opened the door.

_"Well, hello, Wallabee," _he said. _"Nigel and his friends are already upstairs." _

"Thanks, Mr. Uno," I said. I ran up the stairs to the Treehouse. When I opened the door, I saw Numbuh 1 watching the KND news channel, Numbuh 2 playing with a toy airplane, Numbuh 5 reading a girly magazine, and Numbuh 3 playing with a cruddy Rainbow Monkey. I hate those things! Anyway, Numbuh 5 looked up from her magazine and saw me.

_"Look, everyone,"_ she said. _"Numbuh 4's back." _Of course, everyone looked up from what they were doing to see me.

_"Numbuh 4!"_ yelled Numbuh 3! _"You must be done baby-sitting your brother!" _Oh sweet Numbuh 3. I love you. I just don't have the courage to tell you.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

_"Yeah?"_ they all said.

"I have good news, and bad news," I said. The expressions on their faces changed.

_"Good news first!" _yelled Numbuh 3. I'll do anything for you, Kuki.

"The good news is, I'm done baby-sitting my brother for the rest of the week," I said. Everyone started cheering.

" This is really hard to say, but the bad news is, I'm moving back to Australia at the end of this school-year." You should've seen their faces! Oh yeah. You can't see because you're a diary.

_"WAAHHH!"_ bawled Numbuh 3. I hate it when she does that. She makes me feel guilty. And it hurts to see my love miserable.

_"Are you kidding us?" _asked Numbuh 5. _"'Cause if you are, it ain't funny."_

"I wish I was kidding you," I said. "But it's the truth. And there's nothin' I can do about it." That made Numbuh 3 cry even louder. I felt pain in my heart. I held my hand over that spot, and tried not to make a face.

_"You can't move!"_ said Numbuh 2. _"Who am I going to fight against to get the last cheese fry?" _

_"And whose hair am I going to rustle to make it look messy?"_ asked Numbuh 5.

_"And who is going to tell me to stop working on secret KND things, and have a little bit of fun for once?" _asked Numbuh 1.

_"And who am I going to beat at video games?" _asked Numbuh 3. _"Who am I going to hurt when they destroy my toys? Who am I going to put in a suit to replace my toy? Who am I going to force to play Rainbow Monkeys with me? Everyone else in this treehouse will play with me willingly!" _

"I know," I said. "But I have no choice. My parents are going to make me move no matter what. They both agreed on it. I have a feeling I won't be coming back."

_"I'm gonna miss you, Numbuh 4!"_ bawled Numbuh 3.

_"We all will,"_ said Numbuh 5.

"I know," I said. " We might as well have fun while it lasts. Come on, Numbuh 3. As usually, I'll put up a fight because I don't play Rainbow Monkeys with you willingly."

_"Yay!"_ she said.

For the rest of the week, I played Rainbow Monkeys with Numbuh 3, unwillingly, Let Numbuh 5 mess up my hair, fought over the last cheese fry with Numbuh 2, and nagged Numbuh 1 to stop working on KND stuff, and have some fun.

I gotta go. Mom wants me to baby-sit Joey when she said I was done for the week! Make up your mind, woman! Bye!

From,

Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

**(A/N: That's it for chapter 2! Sorry that I hadn't updated this lately, but I was in Cape May, New Jersey for 3 days. I just got back. Bye!)**


	3. Climbing the Walls

**(A/N: I've been away at camp for about 7 days, so I'm updating everything.) **

**CHAPTER 3**

Climbing the Walls

June 24, 2002

Dear Diary,

Well, the dreaded day has come. Everything is packed.

I really wanna tell Numbuh 3 that I really like her before I leave, which is probably impossible. Why can't we just stay? Then I could tell her when I'm ready, but, no! We hafta' move!

If moving wasn't bad enough, we're taking a cruise boat to Australia! If I fall off the boat, I'll die of drowning! And if I don't tell Numbuh 3 I love her, I'll die of not-telling-Numbuh-3-that-I-love-her!

We're getting in the car.

We're there. Everyone's there. Is that The Kid? He's smiling! GASP, HE'S HITTING ON NUMBUH 3! If you don't know what that means, it means: HE'S FLIRTING WITH HER!

That made me so mad, I'm gonna write some words that would be inappropriate to show to you viewers. Since they are inappropriate, I will censor them like this: He is such a $# &#$ ! I'm glad to get that off my chest…

Oh my gosh, she just smacked him across the face! Go Kuki! Go Kuki! Go, Kuki, WHOO WHOO! Go Kuki! Go Kuki! Go Kuki, WHOO WHOO!

She's walking over to me! I can't let her see me writing in this! Bye!

From,

Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

June 24, 2002

Dear Diary,

We are now on the boat, heading to Australia. Cleveland is out of sight. So is Kuki.

This is what happened before we left: Kuki was walking over to me, so I quickly put you away.

_"I can't believe the nerve of The Kid, asking me to become his girlfriend!"_ she said.

"I'm guessing with me out of the picture, he thought he could take you," I said.

_"I know!" _she screamed. _"He's thinks he'll be on my good side by trying to comfort me because my friend is moving, so I'll date him! Freak!" _

"Kuki?" I asked. I knew it was time. "I've always wanted to tell you something…"

_"Yes, Wally?" _she asked.

"I-"

_"Hey, you!" _yelled the boat-driver guy. _"We're boarding, so get up here with your family!" _Then he pulled me away from Numbuh 3, and threw me onto the boat! That didn't stop her. She jumped onto the boat!

_"You were saying?"_ she asked. Then the thing I least expected to happen happened. She kissed me on the cheek!

_"HEY!" _yelled the boat-driver guy. _"Where's your ticket, girly?" _

_"I don't have one," _Numbuh 3 said, quietly.

_"No ticket, NO RIDE!" _And with that, he threw her off the boat, into the water!

The boat started moving!

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _she yelled.

It was too late. I couldn't reply. We were too far away. I took one last look at her, even though she was far away, and hung my head down.

"_No I can't let you go;_

_You're a part of me now; _

_Caught by the taste of your kiss._

_And I don't wanna know _

_The reason why I _

_Can't stay forever like this. _

_Now I'm climbing the walls, 'cause I miss you." _

If you're wondering, that song is called "Climbing the Walls" by the Backstreet Boys. I only wrote down the chorus because it sounds a lot like the situation I'm in now.

That song is playing on the PA system right now. I bet the boat-driver guy is only playing this song so he can torture me with it.

I gotta go. Mom is passing Joey to me. Parents. Bye!

From,

Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy


	4. Where Are You Now?

**CHAPTER 4 **

"_Where Are You Now?" _

June 24 2002

Dear Diary,

We have arrived to our new house. It's totally awesome here! Everything is so cool! Like they say, Home, Sweet Home!

Home, Sweet Home my butt! It's totally stupid here! Everything is so dumb! I've decided to call this place, "Home, Sour Home".

Joey's crying. YES, he's on my side! But Mum and Dad will never even THINK of going back to Cleveland!

Our house is right next to the Indian Ocean. Dad calls it our NEW pool! There's no way I'll be able to turn that all into sand! Thanks for ruining my life, ocean!

Mum thinks I should take swimming lessons! Have I mentioned I hate water, woman? She needs to spend more time with her children!

What? Say that louder, Mum! I'M TAKING SWIMMING LESSONS? I'LL DROWN BEFORE I SWIM ONE LAP! NOOOOOOO!

Must…drown…in…misery… Can't write anymore. Still in shock. Write later. Bye…

From, Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

**Kuki's POV: **

I really miss Numbuh 4. He's only been gone for 4 days, and I cracked on day one! It's not the same around here without him. Everyone's depressed: Numbuh 1 isn't as serious about going on missions, Numbuh 2 isn't eating much, Numbuh 5 won't listen to her music, or read magazines, AND I'M NOT PLAYING WITH MY RAINBOW MONKEYS! It's just like there's no meaning here now that Numbuh 4's gone. So what do we do? We talk about the good times we had with Numbuh 4.

Today, we decided to make a memorial for Numbuh 4. We're outside right now with his item of our memory, one of his orange hoodie sweatshirts. I nailed it onto the tree on the side of the treehouse, the side where Chubbo's grave is, so everyone in the neighborhood could see.

A bunch of people are coming! Why? I guess they're just curious about what we're doing. We're letting them watch. We want everyone to know we have lost a friend. Of course he's not dead, but it's just so we can remember him and never let him go.

I'm about to start my speech, and people are crying. I guess they don't know he's still alive. But I'm crying too, and so are my friends.

"People!" I yelled. "It is time for the memorial to begin! And now, I shall recite my speech: He was the smallest one of us, but he had the biggest heart. He made mistakes, but he always tried to do the right thing. I can still see him running around the treehouse, sniff, acting he was so big and tough. WAAAAHH!"

I had to cry! I miss him so much.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I am ready to continue the speech: Even though our friend has not left the Earth, he has left this continent. And he is so far away, that each of our heartstrings have broken away form him. So we have made this memorial for him, so each of us can remember him."

I opened my eyes to find that only my team and myself were still here.

"I guess they expected a funeral," I said. I nailed my speech to the tree, and we went inside before it started raining.

"Alright, team," said Numbuh 1. "Let's get into our rooms and do something." So we did that. Numbuh 1 went into his room, Numbuh 2 went into his room, and Numbuh 5 went into her room. Me? I went into Numbuh 4's room.

When I opened the door, I found Mushi on the floor playing with his action figures!

"MUSHI!" I yelled. It startled her. "What are you doing? Numbuh 4 wouldn't have liked this!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just wanted to see why action figures are so cool to boys."

"It's okay," I said. "C'mon, let's go onto his balcony."

I know everything about his room! If you press this little button on the bottom of the fourth step on his ladder, a door appears that leads to his balcony! I also know that if you press this tiny button on the air vent, you can see my entire room, but if anyone goes into my room, he/she can't see his room! I know that if you turn the knob on his door, some sort of new 2x4-technology thing punches you. If you turn on his air conditioning, it opens into where he keeps all his action figures and comic books! Mushi found out about that one. Well, that's everything about his room! Believe me, we tried.

I pressed the button on the bottom of the fourth step on his ladder, and the door appeared. We opened the door and walked onto the balcony, to feel a slight breeze blow across our faces.

"I knew you'd be here,"

We turned around to find Numbuh 5 smiling at us.

"Wasn't it supposed to rain tonight,"

"I know, Numbuh 5," I said. "But while we can, why don't we look at the stars?"

"Okay," said Numbuh 5.

"Fine with me," said Mushi. So we gazed at the stars.

**Wallabee's Diary: **

June 24, 2002

Dear Diary,

It's official: I'm taking swimming lessons. I already know when my lessons are. Well, at least I'll be able to swim. And someday, when I move back to Cleveland, I'll impress Numbuh 3 by showing her how well I swim! Yes!

But right now, I really miss her. I want to find a way to contact her.

I know! I'll concentrate really hard, and try to send a message through the stars! It'll totally work! I saw it on TV.

Need to concentrate, write later. Bye!

From, Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

**Kuki's POV: **

"Kuki?" asked Mushi.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What does that look like?" she asked, pointing to a bunch of stars in the shape of Numbuh 4's face!

"Numbuh 4's face," I said silently.

"And that one?" she said, pointing again.

"Numbuh 4's head," I said.

"Kuki!" yelled Mushi. "Look at that pair of stars!"  
I looked and I saw a message from Numbuh 4, in the stars! It read: _Dear Kuki, I miss you so much. It's horrible here, and Mum's making me take swimming lessons! We live right next to the Indian Ocean! There is no way I can turn that all into sand! What I really want to talk about is when I was about to tell you something. The boat-driver pulled me away, but you jumped onto the boat. I was about to tell you it, but the boat-driver threw you off the boat, and into the water. I yelled what it was to you, but you couldn't hear me. So now I am here to tell you it: I, I love y-you, Kuki. I've been trying to tell you forever, but I was too chicken. I hope that you love me too. From, Wallabee Beatles. _

"Awww," said Numbuh 5 and Mushi.

That was so sweet! I got to tell him that I love him too! Concentrating, concentrating…

**Wallabee's Diary: **

June 24, 2002

Dear Diary,

It worked! I looked up and I saw my message! I just hope she saw it…

WHOA! She did! She did! She saw my message! She wrote this in the sky: _Dear Wallabee, I miss you too. Today we made a memorial for you. Other people came, but they thought it was a funeral, so they left. Right now, Mushi, Numbuh 5, and I are on your secret balcony! Please come home. Love, Kuki Beatles (Sanban) _

She wants to marry me! For real! Cool! Concentrating…

From, Wallabee Beatles

A.K.A. Girl-Boy

**Kuki's POV: **

I hope he got my message. If I got his, doesn't that mean he should get mine?

HE DID! He got it! He got it! This is what he wrote: _Dear Kuki,_ _I wish I could come home, too. I miss you. Love, Wallabee Beatles. _

I put my head down, in misery of him not being here.

I have an idea!

"Numbuh 5!" I startled her. "Get my KND communicator!"

"Why?" she asked.

"I have an idea," I said.

She got my communicator.

"Now, contact Numbuh 4 on it!"

"Okay,"

RING, RING, RING!

"Give someone a heart-attack, why don't you?"

"Wally," I said. "Be quiet. There's something I have to let you know."

"What?" he asked.

"Shh!" Mushi shushed him. "She's gonna sing!"

_" Calling out your name_, _your face is everywhere, _

_I'm reaching out to you, to find that you're not there. _

_I wake up every night, to see the state I'm in, _

_It's like that in the sky, I never seem to win. _

_I can't go on, as long as I believe, _

_Can't let go, when I keep wondering, _

_Where are you now? _

_What have you found? _

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around? _

_Where are you now? _

_You gotta let me know, oh baby, _

_So I can let you go. _

_I can hear your voice, the ring of yesterday. _

_It seems so close to me, but yet, so far away. _

_I should let it out, to see what left of me, _

_And close the doors of doubt, revive my dignity." _

" _But I can't go on, as long I believe," _Kuki and Abby sang.

" _As long as I believe," _Mushi sang.

"_Can't let go, when I keep wondering," _sang Kuki and Abby.

" _Oh yeah," _Kuki sang.

"_Where are you now? _

_What have you found? _

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around? _

_Where are you now? _

_You gotta let me know, oh baby, _

_So I can let you go," _they all sang.

Then they heard a musical interlude_, "Do do, do do, do do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do," _

"_I should let it out," _Kuki sang.

"_Ooh," _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_It's time to let you go!" _Kuki sang.

"_Aah…" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_Oh baby, I just wanna know," _Kuki sang.

" _Where are you now?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_You now!" _Kuki sang.

" _What have you found?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

" _Ehh.." _Kuki sang.

"_Where is your heart," _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_Where is your heart," _Kuki sang.

"_When I'm not around?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_I'm not around!" _Kuki sang.

"_Where are you now? _You gotta let me know," Mushi and Abby sang.

"_You gotta let me know!" _Kuki sang.

" _Oh baby, so I can let you go," _they all sang.

"_Where are you now?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_Where are you now?" _Kuki sang.

"_What have you found?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_What have you found?" _Kuki sang.

"_Where is your heart," _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_Where is your heart," _Kuki sang.

"_When I'm not around?"_ Mushi and Abby sang.

" _When I'm not around?" _Kuki sang.

"_Where are you now?" _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_Where are you now?" _Kuki sang.

"_You gotta let me know, oh baby," _Mushi and Abby sang.

"_You gotta let me know!" _Kuki sang.

"_So I can let you go." _they all sang.

"Kuki, don't let me go," said Numbuh 4, after the song. "I will find a way to be with you. No matter how long it takes. Just remember I love you, and that will never be taken away."

"I know," I said. "Talk tomorrow."

"I'll be counting the minutes!" he said.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

I ended the call.

"C'mon everyone," I said. "Let's get to bed." And we did.

**(A/N: Whew! That took me days to do with all the homework! I'll try to update faster if I can. Bye!) **


End file.
